The invention relates to a method for stabilizing a vehicle combination, comprising a towing vehicle and a trailer.
For stabilizing truck and trailer combinations, which include a towing vehicle and a trailer hitched by a tow bar, DE 100 30 128 A1 discloses detecting differences between the course desired by the driver and the actual movement of the vehicle by means of sensing technology in the towing vehicle, and, thereupon, to braking individual wheels of the trailer axle in order to avoid dynamic driving instabilities by these means. As a result of braking the trailer, the vehicle combination extends, reducing the danger of jackknifing between the towing vehicle and the trailer.